Shaundi
Shaundi was a top lieutenant for the 3rd Street Saints alongside Pierce Washington after The Protagonist's revival of the Saints. She later acted as the Director of the Secret Service when the Saints entered government and married The Protagonist. History ''Joining the Saints'' Shaundi was once a student at Stilwater University[6], during which she visited Steelport while on spring break.[7]She had relations with countless men, and frequently mentions "one of my exes" as her source of information.[8]She also served a brief stint in prison, where she met Laura Shaundi becomes a member of the Saints after The Protagonist impresses her with some stunt jumps.[10] She is later made a lieutenant and put in charge of gathering information on the Sons of Samedi,[11] a job she is initially reluctant to undertake. She quickly begins undermining the Sons of Samedi's drug operations by learning the recipe for replicating Loa Dust, with the assistance of The Protagonist and Laura.[12] The Sons of Samedi, angry at the attack on their business, send DJ Veteran Child to deal with the problem.[13] Veteran Child finds Shaundi alone in the Saints Hideout, and after knocking her out, he kidnaps her and takes her to On Track, a dance club.[14] Once The Protagonist arrives, Veteran Child tries to use the hostage lieutenant as a shield, but The Protagonist finds a way to take him out and helps Shaundi out of the club, leaving the DJ's corpse on the dance floor.[14] As Veteran Child had bested her, The Protagonist doubted Shaundi's ability to hold her own. It isn't until she announces her plan to bug the city's traffic cameras that The Protagonist allows her to come along, due to the fact that The Protagonist has no idea how to hack into the police computer.[15] Once the Saints track The General down, Shaundi and The Protagonist attack him at the Rounds Square Shopping Center, fighting their way through dozens of The General's foot soldiers, before finally taking out the Sons of Samedi leader.[16] Shaundi is unlocked as a Homie after completing the Sons of Samedi arc. When she is called using theCellphone, she arrives in a Voyage, wielding a K6 Krukov. ''Losing Johnny'' Years after the Saints conquered Stilwater, the former hippie has become more focused, both on the Saints and her celebrity status. In line with the expansion of the Saints' brand, she now has moved from drug trafficking to having her own TV dating show and a new look that is distinctly more professional than her previous bohemian style.[reference?] Her main obsession after arriving in Steelport is destroying The Syndicate,[17] the loss of Johnny having affected her deeply. As the Saints settle into Steelport, Shaundi becomes angry with how long it is taking to find and killPhillipe Loren, threatening Pierce when he throws a party shortly after Johnny's death, amazed at the other Saints' seeming lack of compassion.[18] Shaundi spends her time in Steelport assisting The Protagonist in any way that will bring the Syndicate down until her kidnapping by the S.T.A.G.[19] In a daring plan to rescue her, The Protagonist has surgery, taking on the appearance of Cyrus Temple, and travels to the Thermopylae, taking Pierce and Viola DeWynter as "captives". The four escape, but not before blowing up the aircraft carrier.[20] During the game's finale[21] The Protagonist receives a call from Angel De La Muerte. Killbane is at the airport, fleeing the city. Halfway through the call another call comes through, this one from Kia, informing them that Shaundi and Viola are strapped to bombs at the base of the Steelport monument. The player must choose between saving the girls or annihilating the last member of the Syndicate. ''Depression'' f the player chooses to save Shaundi, Viola and Burt Reynolds, they travel to the Magarac Island where the three are being held. After disabling the bombs and fighting through waves of STAG soldiers, The Protagonist reaches Kia at the top of the statue, who holds Shaundi as a Human Shield. The Save Shaundi ending is the canon ending to the game. [ ''Zinyak's Invasion'' Shaundi appears in the Saints Row IV "Crossing the Delaware" teaser image [1], and a Twitter post from Steve Jaros confirms that it is her.[2] In the "War For Humanity" trailer, Shaundi is shown to step out of her old "Saints Row 2 self" in a virtual reality simulation. At the start of the game, the Protagonist, Shaundi and Pierce join with Asha Odekar on a counter-terrorist operation to take out Cyrus Temple, who has since gone rogue. The Protagonist managed to kill Cyrus before attempting to disable the nuke he launched. Believing the Protagonist intended to sacrifice themself, Kinzie suggested they say their final goodbyes. Shaundi told her friend that when they first met, she was just a girl in dreadlocks but the Protagonist saw her as more than that.[22] Five years later, as the Protagonist is elected President of the United States, Shaundi is part of the cabinet, with her role being the "Director of Secret Service". Just as the Protagonist was about to attend a press conference to deal with public relations after a verbal misstep, Shaundi informs the Protagonist of a pending alien invasion, immediately before it occurs. The Protagonist and Shaundi attempt to rescue Kinzie as she is abducted by Emperor Zinyak, but Secret Service pin the Protagonist to the floor while Shaundi is captured by Zinyak. [23] Shaundi is placed in her own virtual nightmare by the Zin, forced her relive her failure to save Johnny Gat. As the Protagonist arrived in her simulation to rescue her, the virtual Gat comes back as a zombie, forcing her to kill it. Zinyak then sends her into another nightmare, where she is back in her old stoner appearance, being held hostage by Veteran Child. After defeating Veteran Child, modern-da ''Later Life'' Shaundi wants to be Cirano's wife gallery Shaundi-SR2.jpg ShaundiSmall.jpg 640px-And_A_Better_Life_(23).jpg 640px-Bonding_Experience_(4).jpg 640px-Three_Kings_(9).jpg 640px-Veteran_Child_(Mission)_(3).jpg 640px-Veteran_Child_(Mission)_(8).jpg 640px-Veteran_Child_(Mission)_(13).jpg 640px-Veteran_Child_(Mission)_(14).jpg Pyramid_Scheme_Shaundi_Johnny_Gat_Pierce_The_Protagonist.png Pyramid_Scheme_Shaundi_Johnny_Gat_Pierce_The_Protagonist_2.png Thank_You_and_Goodnight_Pierce_Shaundi_The_Protagonist.png The_Shopping_Maul_The_Protagonist_Shaundi.png The_Shopping_Maul_The_Protagonist_Shaundi_2.png Shaundi_Saints_Row_3.PNG Shaundi1.jpg 142px-Shaundi2.jpg 244px-Shaundi7.jpg Ui_reward_homie_shaundi.png When_Good_Heists_Go_Bad_Johnny_Gat_Shaundi_Josh_Birk_2.png When_Good_Heists_Go_Bad_Johnny_Gat_Shaundi_Josh_Birk.png Hit_the_Powder_Room_Shaundi_Pierce_The_Protagonist.png Hit_the_Powder_Room_Shaundi_The_Protagonist_Pierce.png Hit_the_Powder_Room_The_Protagonist_Pierce_Shaundi.png The_Belgian_Problem_Shaundi_The_Protagonist_Pierce.png The_Belgian_Problem_Pierce_The_Protagonist_Oleg_Shaundi.png Trojan_Whores_Shaundi_The_Protagonist.png Tumblr msb1gcHiLr1rlusxso1 500.gif 1000543 - HotCoffee Saints Row Saints Row The Third Shaundi.jpg A Remote Chance Shaundi Viola DeWynter.png A Remote Chance Pierce Shaundi Viola.png Cy.png Gangstas_in_Space_Saints.png ZeroSaintsThirtyScreenshot4.png ZeroSaintsThirtyScreenshot3.png ZeroSaintsThirtyScreenshot5.png Mqdefault.jpg Tumblr mprdtl46AT1qm6hjmo1 500.png Maxresdefault.jpg tumblr_ms8t3cvmto1rsdosso1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ms83vhtdAf1qfa59oo1_400.jpg tumblr_ms5tr3gBPj1rnt07xo1_500.png 640px-A Pleasant Day - wife - Saints Row IV Gameplay (Preview).png 640px-Shaundi_and_Shaundi.jpg tumblr_ms5n3dxfpf1qbnk7oo1_500.gif tumblr_ms5n3dxfpf1qbnk7oo2_500.gif tumblr_ms5n3dxfpf1qbnk7oo3_500.gif 480px-Saints_Row_IV_Shaundi.jpg 640px-Shaundi_(Super_Saint).jpg 640px-Shaundi_(Old)_-_Saints_Row_IV_-_War_for_Humanity_trailer.jpg tumblr_ms3jtkgdYY1qdxux9o2_250.gif Shaundi_SRIV_website_promo.jpg tumblr_msj0uhK4xn1rl14rno1_500.jpg 640px-Shaundi,_The_Boss,_Pierce_and_Gat.jpg 640px-Uh,_Shaundi,_why_are_you_looking_at_me_like_that.jpg Shaundi_broke_his_heart.jpg 1000543 - HotCoffee Saints_Row Saints_Row_The_Third Shaundi.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:White House Staff Category:3rd Street Saints